Processed
by filesfreak4life
Summary: A sequel to my other fic, Processing. Takes place five years after the Processing fic left of basically! JavaJunkie all the way!
1. The First Snow

"Hey, did he fall asleep?" Luke asks, peeking around the corner, looking onto the porch.

"Yeah, apparently he did get his mother's genes for the wonder of snow… he conked out after just a few minutes of watching it." She says to him, stroking her small son's thin, soft, hair.

"Do you want me to take him?"

"Yeah, put him up in bed…I'm going to stay out here a little while longer to enjoy my present before I have to feed Melly"

"Okay, but come inside if you start to get cold, okay?"

"Thanks, mom…" she adds playfully.

"Yeah yeah" he says, picking his son up and taking him inside.

As she sits on the sofa outside where just a few years ago she was contemplating breaking off her engagement, she can't help but think of how amazing everything turned out. Snow falling peacefully, she curls up in the blanket and allows herself to remember.

FLASHY 

What is that sound, and why is it happening so freaking early? Oh my gosh! Who is calling me?

"You better be dying…"

"_You're kidding me right?"_ Luke says on the other end.

"What are you doing calling me this early? Luke! What is wrong with you? If I look like crap today, you aren't going to want to marry me…"

"_I can't believe it…"_

"What, that you're still alive, and I haven't gone over there to kill you yet?"

"_Lorelai, go to the window…"_

"Luke, I'm warm, and I'm in bed, and I have no intention of putting my nice warm foot on a cold ass piece of hardwood."

"Trust me, go to the window!" 

"I hate you." She says, sitting up.

"_No you don't."_

"I know, but I don't…. Oh my God… Luke!" she says, interrupting herself as she sees the sight before her.

"_Now tell me why I was the one who smelt it first? I got up when I knew it was snowing because I figured that you would be knocking down the door by now, but you didn't come, so I thought I would make sure you were up to enjoy your present."_

"Man, you must be in good with the weatherman to get it to snow on our wedding day."

"_Oh yeah, we're old pals."_

"Will you walk with me?" she asks while holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder while putting on socks and shoes.

"_It's bad luck you know…"_

"I know, and this tradition thing really sucks… I can't believe that they made us stay apart tonight!"

"_Well, that's all your crazy friends for you. All I had on my side was Jess and TJ… and TJ doesn't even count as a whole person, so we can't really even say that."_

"So… walk with me?"

"_I'll meet you at the gazebo?"_

"It's a date."

Walking to the gazebo, she contemplated what was going to happen that day. They were going to finally get married. Luke and Lorelai, the "it" couple of Stars Hallow was officially getting hitched, and the town couldn't be happier.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she says, stepping up to meet him in the gazebo.

"I'm not normally a fan, but I'd say that it was beautiful."

"Too bad it's not this cold outside, I would say that we could have the ceremony outside."

"Lorelai, I love you and this whole town loves you, but not enough to lose our toes from standing out in the cold for an hour."

She smiles at him and sits down next to him, lacing her fingers through his. _I can't believe that we're getting married today. _"So…you still want to go through with this?"

"I'm pretty sure that I do, how about you?"

"More than anything I can think of…" she says, letting silence then fall around them.

After a few minutes, he stands up and pulls her up with him, leading her down the stairs to start their walk.

"Luke, can you believe how far we've come?"

"It has been quite the journey…"

"Worth it though, wasn't it?"

"I'll tell you later today… post-ceremony."

They smiled at each other and continued their walk in a silence only comfortable with someone that you love so much.

END FLASHY 

_God, we walked for an hour that night, and we barely uttered a word. I still couldn't believe that he was the one who smelt the snow first though. _She shakes her head at the memory, while staring at the winter wonderland that was being created in her yard.

She lets out a long yawn, finally realizing the hour, but not wanting to go inside just yet. Snow had always been her present, and it always would be. The quiet blanket falling over the whole town was so comforting to her. This wasn't the first snow though, because every first snow has brought her an even bigger present. Five Years ago it was her marriage to Luke. Four years ago it was the news that she and Luke had started their family…

This was like the night we found out about William. It was so calm and so beautiful that night.

_FLASHY_

"Lorelai?" Luke called up the stairs after finding Lorelai nowhere on the first floor of their home.

Walking up the steps he opens the bedroom door to find her fast asleep, still in her suit at work. It was the second time this week that he has caught her passing out without realizing it.

"Lorelai…" he says again, more softly and squeezing her shoulder.

"Hmm..?" she mumbles groggily.

"Lorelai, you fell asleep."

Opening her eyes, she slowly looks at the clock and sees that it is in fact three and a half hours later than the last time she looked at it.

"Why do I keep doing this? I got home from work and I was a little sleepy, but I didn't want to sleep for almost four hours!"

"Are you coming down with something?"

"No…I feel fine, I'm just tired."

"Are you still sleepy or do you want me to make you something to eat? I'm assuming that you haven't eaten anything."

"That would be fabulous! I ate lunch when Sookie made it for me at the inn, but I'm famished now… how about something really good… like… Tuna Casserole!"

"Tuna Casserole?"

"Yeah, can't you make that?"

"I can, but you've never let me make it before."

"Really? Why was that again?"

"You said that it was because it had vegetables and tuna, which was like stabbing sugar and beef in the back."

"Hmm… well it sounds good, can you make it?"

Looking at her with a weird look, he shrugs "Yeah, sure, I can do that."

Ten minutes later, Lorelai makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The expression she is wearing is something that can only be described as that of final realization.

When Luke catches her face, he stops immediately. "What? What's wrong?"

I'm pregnant… I know I am… Well… I don't know… but I think that I know… I am… I have to be…

"Can you stop that for a moment?"

"What? I thought that you wanted tuna casserole?"

"I do, but there is something a little more pressing that we need to do."

"What?"

"Come with me."

He does, following her as she grabs her keys and they head out to the jeep. Without a question he gets in beside her and waits for an indication of where exactly they were going.

"Which is closer, Hartford or Woodbridge?"

"Woodbridge…"

"All right…" she says, making a turn that would take them on their way to Woodbridge.

Pulling into a pharmacy she gets out, silently expecting Luke to follow her again.

"Lorelai, there is a pharmacy in Stars Hallow… why are we in Woodbridge?"

"Because of what we need to get…" she says, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him down the aisle that they need.

"What are we…" he stops as he realizes where they have finally found themselves. "Really?"

'I think so."

"Why?"

"The tired and the tuna…" she says, then suddenly starts to laugh.

"Lorelai?" he questions, amused and annoyed by her outburst.

"I'm sorry, but the tired and the tuna sounded like a bad spinoff of the young and the restless. I think mine would get better ratings, don't you think?"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me to bed or leave me forever, you big stud!" she says, loud enough that most of the people in the aisles around them could hear.

"Lorelai?"

"Top Gun… good movie… now, shall we?" she gestures to the test she holds in her hand.

"We shall."

As they are driving back to Stars Hallow, Luke notices the strange look on Lorelai's face. She quickly rolls the window down and sniffs the air.

"Lorelai! What the hell are you doing, it's freezing outside!"

"Pull over…at the next exit, pull over."

"Why?"

"Trust me…just pull over."

Full trusting her and still thinking that she was insane, he pulls the truck over to the side of the road, stopping completely and killing the engine.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on here?"

She looks at him with a sparkle in her eye similar to the night that she proposed. It was a look that said that she loved him and she was ready for whatever lies ahead. To answer his question, she shakes her head and opens the truck door to step into the cold night air.

After watching her from inside the cab, he climbs out of the cab to stand beside her.

"I don't need to take the test… I'm pregnant…"

"How do you know for sure though? Did you already take a…"

"Nope, just wait for it…"

"Wha—" he starts to ask her as he feels a drip of moisture land on his cheek.

Looking up, they see that the snow has started to fall, starting out as small flakes, but growing to those big clumps that get stuck on your eyelashes.

"With the first snow of the year always comes an extra present. Last year, the first snow of the year just happened to be on our wedding day… this year, it happens to be the day that we find out about baby Danes."

Luke is never one to doubt Lorelai's first day of snow antics. If she was sure, and it snowed, then it had to be true. He steps behind her and puts a hand on her small stomach, allowing it to draw small circles and tickle her in a good way.

"This is going to be a good thing Luke, you and me plus baby… it's going to work."

"I could have told you that years ago…"

They stay outside of the truck for a few more minutes, reveling in their present of the first snowfall, which Luke has to admit has been something that he has enjoyed the past few years.

END FLASHY 

As she is thinking, Luke comes up from the other side of her, sitting down beside her and pulling her to him.

"Are you thinking about William?"

"It was like this that night, do you remember?"

"Of course, it was when I realized that your crazy snow antics weren't something to be reckoned with."

"I knew that you were a believer."

"Yeah, well, don't tell April about that one, I don't think that she'll accept that. Then we'll both get lectures on the science of snow."

_He is so right about that one. We get lectures all the time. The darn girl is just like Rory was at that age._ "Yes we will, so we will keep it our little secret."

Okay, so this is the sequel to my other fic Processing. It's going to be written in the same fashion, with Lorelai having flashbacks, but it's starting 5 years after we left off with Processing. I hope that you like it! Read and Review, because that's what all the cool people do! If any of you are followers of my other fics, I promise I'll work on more updates to the others! 


	2. Kicking Him Out

"You know, Rory was right…"

"Rory is usually right, but about what?"

"You were the one to give me my middle." She says, leaning in to kiss him.

He pulls her close, taking the blanket from the back of the bench, and wrapping it around them.

"It's already been a pretty good middle, hasn't it?"

"Much more than I expected…we had our moments though. Some were the good and some were the crazy."

"You were the one with the crazy moments."

"I don't think so mister, you had some crazy moments too!"

"Yes, but none of my moments involve kicking you out of a delivery room!" he remembers, laughing.

"I made you come back though…" she says with a smile of her own.

_FLASHY_

_ I blocked this out… I blocked this out…Oh my God, I blocked this out_!

"Luke I HATE you!"

"Lorelai, it is going to be fine, you're going to have the baby any time now, the doctor said that. Just hang in there."

"Hang in there? HANG in there!? Are you kidding me?"

"Come on Lorelai, I love you, and you're doing great, and…"

"OUT!!!"

His grip on her hand loosens, and he looks at her with a questioning glance.

"Excuse me?"

"I want YOU out of here, I can't have you in here! You did this to me, and why did you encourage me on this whole natural childbirth thing? Huh? Why did you tell me to squeeze this… this… thing out of me with no drugs?! It's all your fault! OUT!"

"Lorelai, you've got to be…"

"OUT! Send Rory in, because I think I might lunge off this bed and come after you!"

Luke looks at the nurse who had just come in during the middle of Lorelai's rant for help, but she just shrugged back in his direction. Not knowing what to do, he left his wife to go get his stepdaughter from the waiting room.

When Rory gets into the room, all she hears is her mother screaming. "Mom?"

"Rory? Oh thank God, you need to hold my hand!" she screams, holding a hand out for her daughter.

Taking her mother's hand she mutters an unsure, "oh…okay?"

When the next contraction hits, Rory's scream can almost match Lorelai's when her mother clamps down on her hand.

"Mom! I can't do this! We need to get Luke back in here, because I can't do this!"

"No! He did this to me, and it didn't hurt this much last time."

The doctor comes in just as Lorelai is having another contraction, speaking calmly and completely ignoring her screams. "Mrs. Danes, how are you feeling?"

_I hate these stupid doctors! Why are they asking me how I feel when they know that I feel like killing them!_ "How do you think I'm feeling! You people come in here and ask in these sweet, quiet tones how I am, and you try to say that it'll only be a little longer, and you make me kick out my husband, and you are asking me how I feel!? I have a human being coming out of my body! How do you think I feel?"

Checking her, the doctor decides that it's time to start pushing. "Are you ready Lorelai?"

"Ready to get this thing out of me? YES!"

After a half hour of pushing, Lorelai falls back onto the bed panting. "I can't do it anymore. Rory, I can't do it anymore."

"Come on Mrs. Danes, you can do this, we've got to get the baby out. You can do this."

_It hurts. I don't have the energy to push any more. I'm too tired. I can't do this. _

"Luke… I need Luke."

Luke who had been standing right by the door, heard her call for him, and walks as fast as he can, grabbing her hand and kissing her on the forehead. Rory steps aside and takes in the scene before her.

"Luke, I can't do this, I can't…"

"Yes you can, you can do this."

"No, it hurts, please don't…"

"Lorelai, I love you, and I know that you are stronger than any other woman that I have ever met. You can do this; you have to do this."

_I have to do this. Luke is here. We can do this._

She looks from Luke to the doctor and nods her head. "Okay, let's do it."

Fifteen minutes later, William Ryan Danes entered the world.

_END FLASHY_

"I'm sorry I kicked you out."

"It's okay, I still love you anyway."

"It was still pretty mean."

"Well, in your words, you had a human being coming out of you, and I learned to not listen to you during childbirth." He says, smiling down at her.

From the monitor sitting on the floor next to them, they heard the faint stirrings of the newest addition to the Danes family.

"I'm going to get her before she starts to cry and decides to wake up her brother."

"Wise idea."

As she makes her way up the stairs, her eyes pass over her favorite picture of the two of them, taken at her mom's traditional two weeks before Christmas party. Rory had taken it with the new digital camera that she had received from her grandparents, and she picture showed a smiling Lorelai with Luke behind her, whispering something down to her. Their hands were intertwined on her stomach, which held little William. The picture was actually how they came to tell the Gilmores of the new grandchild.

_FLASHY_

"Your parents must have spent a fortune on this party."

"How is this still surprising to you? Extravagance is their specialty."

"Lorelai, they have caged white doves throughout the room…" he says, throwing a hand in the direction of a few of the cages.

_Good point. _"I agree that it might be a little over the top, but it's still Gilmore."

As they take in their surroundings, they are met in the foyer by the extravagant hostess herself.

"Lorelai, Luke! So glad you could come."

"It was optional?" Lorelai mutters to Luke under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing mom, the place looks great!"

"Thank you! What do you think of the doves? Aren't they just wonderful?"

Luke squeezes the hand on Lorelai's shoulder as she starts to giggle. _Of course she loves the one thing that Luke and I chose to make horrible fun of._

"Yes, Emily, Lorelai and I were talking about them earlier, they are lovely." He says, with a small smile in Emily's direction. _Suck up. We're married and he's still sucking up to my mother. It's MY mother and he's still sucking up to my mother._

"Well, I must get back to everyone. I'm sure that you can find your way to the bar and to Rory, who is trying out her early Christmas gift on everyone."

"Aww, mom did you get her the same kind of stun gun you use for the maids? I thought that Yale security was getting better…"

"It's always a joke with you Lorelai… as a matter of fact, we got her one of those new digital cameras."

"That was very nice of you mom."

"Very well then, you two go off and mingle."

As Emily leaves, Lorelai turns to Luke and grabs his hand, leading him in the direction of the food. "I'm hungry, what are you waiting for?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Rory?"

She pulls him down to whisper in his ear, "Do you want the mother of your unborn child to starve?"

"No, I don't, but I'm sure that we can wait for a few moments… we can dance."

He steps behind her, placing a hand gently on her stomach, rubbing circles there. As her hands join his, they start to sway and she smiles. _This is what I call a middle. Finally being with someone who makes this yearly torture fest my mother calls a party bearable._ He leans down to whisper "I love you" in her ear when they see the flash of a camera.

"You two are too cute for words."

"Well, now you've got it in picture form, so no words are necessary."

She steps forward to hug her daughter, and when she does, Rory slips a hand between them to pat her little baby brother or sister. _I'm so glad that we told Rory right after we found out… she was more excited than even Luke or I were. The Gilmores have to be next, but I don't plan on telling them until I'm on the way to the hospital, so we'll just have to let everyone else think that marriage has made me fat._

"How are you?"

"I'm fantastic, how are you and your new fancy schmancy camera?"

"Herbert and I are doing just fine. Why don't you guys grab some food and sit, and I'll be there in just a bit?"

The two some food and are sitting down at the table waiting for Rory when I hear a gasp come from the next room. The gasp was then followed by the quick click of expensive heels. _Not good._

"Uh oh…" she says, scanning the room, waiting for the grand entrance of her mother.

"What?" Luke asks, completely oblivious to what's going on.

"Lorelai Gilmore… Danes… You know who you are!" she says, standing in front of her daughter and son in law with a scowl on her face. "You're pregnant!?"

"Oh… that uh oh." Luke says, still oblivious.

By now, all of the guest have their eyes fixed on Lorelai, waiting for her answer. _I guess now is as good a time as any._

"Yes, but how did you…?"

"Oh don't you worry about that! When were you going to tell me? Why hadn't you told me yet! Don't you think your father and I would have liked to know that we were going to have another grandchild?"

"Mom, do we have to do this here?" she says, gesturing around to the staring faces.

Emily, finally realizing the scene she was causing looks up to see everyone's eyes on them. "Oh, please go along with the party, don't let us interrupt your conversation." She says, taking Lorelai's elbow and pulling her to the foyer.

"Explain."

As she begins to explain, Luke comes up behind her. "Mom, the only person who knows besides us and the doctor is Rory. We were going to tell you next."

"How long has Rory known?"

"About a month, but that's only because Luke knew that I wouldn't be able to keep a secret so he let me tell her."

Emily's mood had started to shift from anger to curiosity and she finally became aware of her granddaughter and husband's presence in the area.

"So I am to understand from this picture here that we are going to have another Rory running around soon enough." Richard says, pointing at the camera and grinning at Luke and Lorelai.

"How did you get that from a picture?"

Taking the camera from Richard, she smiles down at what could possibly be the best picture of her and Luke she has ever seen. It wasn't until later when they got it printed that she saw the true beauty of it, but in that moment she saw what it meant to be glowing and what love looked like. _Perfect. We look absolutely perfect._

_END FLASHY_

She brushes a hand against the frame as she walks by and takes a moment to remember when it came to be as she walks up the stairs and to the door of the nursery. Walking into the room, she approaches the crib and glances down at her droopy eyed little girl.

"Oh sweet Melly, I wish that you could just sleep through the night, but your tummy just won't let you will it?" she says, picking her up and holding her to her chest.

Sitting down in the chair, she rocks the little girl while stroking a baby soft cheek. _We are so lucky._

_So, here's the second part to this one. Sorry that it has taken me this long. If you are reading my other fics too, I promise that I'm working on them. I don't have a lot of extra time these days, so I don't get to work too often on them. Anyways, hope you liked this part, and I'm sure that there is more to come. Let me know if there is a certain memory that you would like me to explore. Review if you would like! I'm not one of those people that is going to make you review before I update, cause I think that's not cool. If you would like to say something though, I'd love to hear it! _


End file.
